1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mannequins, garment caddies or valets, and more particularly to a novel figurine for supporting a variety of garments allowing the user to make personalized selection of garments in a coordinated, educational and fashionable manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for persons to select a wardrobe by removing clothes from a closet, cabinet or the like and placing the garments in some form of coordinated position on the bed, chair or even the floor. In other instances, people may select certain garments and progress through the closet by holding the garment against other garments to check style, color and fashion coordination. The coordination of clothes is a learned skill and it is difficult for children to coordinate their wardrobes without some motivation and assistance from parents.
Some attempts have been made to provide a hanging arrangement for children's clothes which usually provides for a backboard having a plurality of pegs or hooks outwardly projecting from the backboard on which clothes are supported. Such a device for assisting a child in selecting wardrobe is ineffective since the clothes are not arranged in a simulated form as would be normally worn. Also, the hanging of clothes on hooks or pegs has a tendency to distort the shape of the garments and in some instances, may even cause damage.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for supporting a plurality of garments in a fashionable way so that children can readily coordinate their own personalized wardrobe. Such a means must also include structure which motivates the child to use the device for wardrobe coordination.